


Stranger Friend

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [20]
Category: TheDarkEmoPoemsbyScareygirl15fromdeviantart TheDarkEmoPoemsSeries
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p><p>sorry it's been awhile since I've written one of my own. </p><p>Here's a poem of my own ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Friend

Stranger Friend  
once a friendship  
the bond  
feels   
empty   
no need   
to continue  
suddenly  
starts crumbling   
shards glass  
about to break  
red strings  
of the bonds  
start fading  
everything hurts  
sorrows me   
inside   
not only me  
other   
as well  
both affected  
who will save  
this bond  
from breaking  
apart  
my own body  
takes actions  
on it’s own  
nothing move  
soul came out  
ran to save   
bond   
from breaking   
My soul   
stares at it  
shed tears  
pouring down  
smiles fade off  
all cries   
couldn’t save it  
it was too late  
already began   
collapsing  
ran for my life  
all memories  
flash before me  
good times  
when we first meet  
then   
our goodbye   
end is here  
friendship   
bond   
has   
been   
broken   
destroy   
red string   
shatters   
into   
tiny bits   
shine glass   
match my blood   
cuts given to me  
shown  
how much   
it all hurts   
me   
fall on knees  
crying  
scream out  
terrible pain   
like someone  
push me   
beaten me  
until I can’t  
breathe  
no more   
choke out  
my life   
away   
Now feel nothing  
what friend?  
do I have now?  
what’s the friend  
that hurt me   
made the bond   
end here   
an awful ending   
skies go dark   
emotions   
come out   
everything goes silent  
no sound   
echo cries   
through the night  
cries   
of sadness   
pain   
misery   
sorrow   
all the emotions  
pour out  
time passes by  
the question is  
what are we?  
still friends  
or   
strangers   
Yeah   
we are   
Strangers   
known each other  
in the past   
forgotten memories   
friends   
of the past   
only known  
by memories  
That person   
is only   
A Stranger Friend   
use to know   
me   
I feel empty   
lost   
drift away   
well I guess   
stays here   
final answer   
That friend   
isn’t a friend  
Somebody I use to know  
that person  
shall forever   
remind   
the stranger   
to me  
Because friends   
can turn   
into   
strangers  
Stranger Friend


End file.
